harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tom Riddle's wand
I have been wondering, while re-reading all seven books lately: How exactly does Voldemort re-acquire his wand when he is restored to his body? As far as I am aware, he has his own wand with him when he kills Lily and James Potter, and he is destroyed in the attempt to kill Harry. He is forced to flee resembling something like a ghost or a vapour-ish substance, so it seems impossible that he can have transported his wand with him. And I don't believe any Death Eaters manage to turn up in Godric's Hollow before the Order of the Phoenix show up and save Harry (I believe Hagrid is the one who pulls Harry from the ruins of the house?). I would imagine Albus Dumbledore, if not anyone else, making sure that Voldemort's wand is secured - it can't just have been left there in the ruins. And from that point I can't remember any mention of it until Voldemort shows up in Little Hangleton in book four and has his wand presented to him by Wormtail (if memory serves). What happened to it in the meantime? Any thoughts on this? Am I missing something? Wizendraw 18:25, 4 November 2008 (UTC) JK Rowling has adressed this question. Wormtail arived at Godric's Hollow after Harry was removed and recovered Voldemort's wand. I hope that helps you. Jayce Carver Talk 18:33, 4 November 2008 (UTC) That explains a lot, thanks. But I don't see how Wormtail is able to keep the wand safe while he is undercover as Scabbers. I'm probably just being difficult, though - it's not that far-fetched to imagine Wormtail hiding it somewhere. Wizendraw 18:45, 4 November 2008 (UTC) It also comes back to the question about what happens to an Animagus clothes when they transform. It doesnt help that the movies contradict themselves, in POA wortail transforms and leaves his clothes behind, wheras sirius, in the same movie and OOTP his clothes become part of his animal. I imagine the latter is correct. Jayce Carver Talk 18:51, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Upon reflection, however, I do find it funny that Dumbledore did not have the thought to secure the wand immediately. He seems to be very quick-witted in everything he does during the timespan of the books, always planning some moves ahead. It appears incredible that Wormtail would be able to just go and fetch the wand without at least being spotted by someone from the Order keeping watch, they can't have vacated the place so soon. (And, if engaged in combat, would Wormtail really be able to escape? He is described as being rather modestly talented.) In my opinion it's a plot hole (although not a huge one). :) Wizendraw 20:44, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Reunited Do we have an image of Peter killing Cedric for that section?--Rodolphus 12:43, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Some un registered is changing the death of tomriddle sr to 1942, multiply times after i have corrected it. can this be made temp. protected? This has been terribly written, I changed a bit of it but really can't be bothered fixing the whole thing. Merlin. 12:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) i have a question when tom riddle went to ollivanders did the wand he boght look the way it does now? with that bone on it or what?? Contradictio It says that the murder of Tom Riddle Sr. and Riddle's grandparents were Voldermort's first murders. However, in the same article, it says that Voldermort had indirectly murdered Myrtle earlier. MongooseLover (talk) 15:24, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :That isn't a contradiction. The Basilisk coincidentally looking at Myrtle does not count as a murder on Riddle's part, as he had not authorised the attack, and indeed it was not a true attack, just an accident. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 15:26, July 17, 2014 (UTC) It must have been intentional on Riddle's part. He used his murder of Myrtle to make his first horcrux, according to JKR.--Rodolphus (talk) 15:30, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :Isn't it possible that the death was accidental on Riddle's part but intentional on the Basilisk's, but since the Basilisk was controlled by Riddle, he could use that death for a Horcrux? Or no? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 15:33, July 17, 2014 (UTC) I personally would say that Riddle had noticed that Myrtle was there and specifically ordered the Basilisk to kill her. I don´t think it would count as a murder otherwise. However, I don´t think this is ever stated in canon.--Rodolphus (talk) 15:38, July 17, 2014 (UTC)